First Love Is True Love
by LuckyandSamTrueLove
Summary: What if Paige turned to Spinnner after confronting Griffin about the pills and HIV? How would that change? And Spinner and Jane are only friends, they realized they are much better off that way. Do Spinner and Paige find there way back to each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I do not own Degrassi even though I wish I did some things would be different.

Summary: What if Paige turned to Spinnner after confront Griffin about the pills and HIV? How would that change? And in this story Spinner and Jane are only friends, they realized they are much better off that way. Do Spinner and Paige find there way back to each other?

Pairing: Spaige

Paige Michalchuk sighed and put her head in her hands. Her life could be ruined now because of one mistake of a night with Griffin. Well it wasn't a mistake till she found out what he kept from her. She lifed her head up and saw that bottle of pills staring at her taunting her. She might have to take these one day since he failed to tell her something big. "I need to get out of here" she said.

She pushed herself away from the table and went into her room. She changed out of her sweats and put on a pair of jeans, her favorite pair, and a black long sleeve top and her black high heeled boots. She grabbed her purse and hurried to the front door. "I am getting some air" she yelled out so Marco and Ellie could hear her.

"Paige wait" she heard Marco yell. Before he could make it down the steps she raced out the door slamming it shut behind her.

Marco was looking down at the door from the stop of the stairs. He was worried about Paige and did not know how she would be. She was already raped and it took her a long time to heal from that now this. In a way she was raped again because her body could be raped by this forgin virus that could kill her. He turned and saw Griffin and glared. "If anything happens to Paige you deal with me. She is my best friend and I won't have her hurt anymore."

"I..I had no idea this would happen" Griffin said to Marco.

"You should of told her, I thought I would be the one to get it not Paige. She doesn't sleep around. Hell your only the third person she slept witih willingly. Why did this have to happen to her" Marco yelled.

Ellie heard the nosie and came out of her room. "Marco" she said and put her hand on his arm. She was not a fan of Paige but she still did not want to see her go through something like this. They have started forming a friendship of sorts. "Where is Paige?"

"She left" Marco said. "I am worried that the state she is in mentaly is going to have her do something stupid and if she does I a going after him" he said with tears in his eyes pointing to Griffin.

"I am sorry I don't know what else to say. I like Paige and don't want to see her go through life with that killer either" he said. "I am really sorry Marco and Ellie" he said one last time. He turned and headed for his room.

"Ellie I don't know what she will do. She got over the rape now this, this virus could be raping her body inside" Marco said a few tears falling down his cheeks. Ellie began to cry to, for their friend that was betrayed yet again by someone they trusted. "I won't be able to sleep until she comes back I am going to watch tv."

"I am going with" Ellie told him. She took his hand as they walked down the steps and into the living room to wait for Paige to get home whenever that may be.

Paige was walking down the street her arms wrapped around herself staring ahead. It felt weird all these people around her laughing and smiling while she was going through all sorts of emotions. Her world was tipped off its axis and she wondered if it would ever get back to where it was. If she had this monster in her body it would never be the same, heck she would never be the same anyway. She had such a eye opening experince she did not want to think of what a piece of paper could say in six months.

Spinner was outside of the music store with Jimmy, and Jane. He saw a fimlar face in the crowd and he saw the look on her face and he knew something was up. He may not have been with her for a few years but he still loved her and he always would. Once you have loved Paige Michalchuk you never stop loving her that is just a fact for everyone.

She shivered even though it wasn't cold and wrapped her arms around her shelf. She did not even notice Spinner, and Jimmy some of her oldest friends when she passed them. She wished she was back in high school when none of this happened. She wished she would of never met Dean who torn her world apart first and wished she did not know Griffin who just torn her world apart again. She wondered if she should call Marco to tell him not to worry.

"Spin was that just Paige there?" Jimmy asked as him and Spin's eyes tracked her movements through the crowded street.

"Yes it was and she looked odd. Like she did before when.." he said and trailed off. Him and Jimmy would both know what they meant.

"Who is the barbie princess?" Jane asked wondering why they were looking at the typical blond. Men she thought to herself.

"Her name is Paige we dated a few years and she is a friend of mine" Spinner said. He did not add she is the woman I loved first and will always love. But he knew that Jimmy and the others he still talked to from Degrassi knew that he has always loved Paige.

"Yeah Paige is usually bubbly and would say hi to us and maybe a catty remark to you" Jimmy smiled. He was worried for his oldest friend to see her like this, it was just like after Dean just looked lost. "One of us should check on her."

"I will do it" Spinner said. "I will be right back." He began jogging through the crowd to get to Paige like he was her white knight. He was the one person that would always save her no matter what, he was there for her always.

"He loves her doesn't he" Jane said softly. "That is why he could never give his heart away, it was already taken" she said and looked down at Jimmy. The look on his face was sad and he looked at her with sympathy which she hated, she wasn't weak, she was realistic when it came to things including relationships and men.

"Yes he does he always has since 8th grade. He had a crush on her for a year before they went out and he was head over heels in love with her. Even when he broke her heart by leaving her for Manny Santos he regreted it right away. They tried it again just a casual thing a few years ago but that didn't work out he wanted more she wasn't ready. Now she is in trouble and he is there and well it always leads to more with them."

"Thanks for being honest Jimmy" Jane said. "I have a feeling this is going to take away I am heading home. See you at school tommrow." She smiled at Jimmy and left and she knew in her heart that her and Spinner would only always be friends.

Spinner saw Paige head into the park and he knew it was dangerous at night. You had guys hanging there drunk or doing drugs or wanting to cause voilence. He wasn't sure how to get her attention he did not want to scare her. He stayed back a bit from her and was alarmed when two guys came up to her.

"Hey pertty thing" a black haired guy said to her and she jumped. She held herself tighter and she refused to show her fear. "I am Johnny and that guy there is Logan" she glanced over and saw a guy with brown hair. "Do you want to go party with us tonight?"

"Sorry not in the mood to party" she said and tried to move ahead. One moved to block her from the front and the other from behind.

"Well we are and its a party for three only. Now come on all nice and gentle and we won't have to drag you" Johnny said and reached for her. He pulled her to him harshly and kissed her brutally on the lips and she bit his lip drawing blush. "You bitch" he said and slapped her hard enough to have her fall to the ground. There was blood on the cornor of her mouth and her cheek was starting to bruise. "I will show you never say no to me you whore." He brought his fist back ready to punch the blond beauty crying and shaking on the ground.

Paige closed her eyes and waited for the hit but it never came. Instead she heard him cry out and pain and opened her eyes and saw Spinner grabbing him and spining him around. "Spinner" she whispered. If he anyone would save her it was him he always saved her from drowning.

"Don't ever touch her again" Spinner said seeing red. He punched the guy Johnny in the face and heard a crack. He knew the other guys nose was broken and he saw the blood. "She is to good for you" he said punched him in the gut and he went down with a groan.

Paige felt herself jerked up and pulled up agains the guy Logan. "Leave him alone boy" he said squeezing her neck hard enough for her to cry out in pain.

"Paige" Spinner said in a alarm after he punched the other guy again in the face. He let him go and he landed on the ground unconciosus. "Let her go if you don't want to end up like your friend." Spinner glared and cracked his nuckles.

"The bitch isn't worth it" Logan said and threw her to the ground where she landed with a thud.

"Take your friend and get the hell out of here" Spinner said.He moved in front of Paige and stood in front of her protectivly. He watched the guy pick up his friend and leave. "Paige" he said and turned to her when they were gone. He knelt down and touched her cheek softly and she winced and began to cry.

"Oh Spinner I would deserved everything that happened to me. I am just some stupid blond barbie slut anyway" she said crying harder. The silent sobs racked her body and Spinner was dying seeing her like this. He gathered her in his arms and sat on a park bench holding her. They sat there for a long time without talking.

Jimmy found them like this and just sat there and put his hand on her back. It has been awhile since they hung out but she still meant a lot to him as one of his oldest and best friends.

Paige looked over and saw Jimmy. She felt so dirty here with these two they deserved someone better then her to hang out with. "I.. I should go" she pushed herself off Spinners lap and stood up on shaking legs. "I am sorry you guys had to see me like this."

"Paige your one our best friends" Jimmy said. "I want to be here for you and I know Spin does to."

"I jush wish you did not have to see me as all fallen apart Paige" she said and bit her bottom lip.

"What happened Paige?" Spinner asked watching the blond pace back and forth. He resisted the urge to get up and go to her and hold her in his arms. That was what a lover did they were just friends at least for now.

"Well Paige Michalchuk played with fire and got burned again. I slept with my roomate Griffin and now I might have HIV" she said breaking down in tears. She knew that Jimmy and Spinner would be upset and she would be upset with herself to in fact she was for being so dumb.

"Did you know about it?" Jimmy asked suprised. He could not imagine brave beautiful Paige having something like that, that would slowly kill her.

"No I found his pills when I was putting his phone back in his room. But I should have asked I should not have been so dumb" she said and wiped at the tears on her cheek.

"I am going to kill him" Spinner said jumping up. "He should have told you, this is not your fault" he said to her and had her look into his eyes. "This is not your fault Paige this is that guys he did not tell you when he should have. When do you find out?"

"Six long months, I will go nuts and I have to see him everyday. This is going to kill me" she said burying her face in Spinners shoulder. She broke down in tears again, she was tired of the tears but she did not think she would ever stop. She cried harder thinking she would have to tell her mother and Dylan they would be so dissapointed in her.

"Well I am here for you whenever you need me. Paige you know I am always here for you" he said and stroked her hair.

"How about we go back to my place and we can all talk or sleep or what not" Jimmy suggested. He knew that Paige would be ready to fall asleep, she always did when she got this upset. "Does Marco and Ellie know?"

"Yeah they were there when I confronted him. They about killed him to" Paige said and and looked over at Jimmy. "I am so sorry for neglecting our friendships with both of you. I deserve you two to ingnore me but look how good you are. You are two of the people I can count on most two of my best friends."

"Well you have been busy" Spinner said.

"Yeah you are in your job and we are graduating this year so we will be joining you in the real world soon" Jimmy smiled as they left the park. Paige was walking quietly in between both of them. "How is your job?"

"Great I think I might be promoted soon" Paige said. "I am going to call in sick next week I won't be able to concentrate" she said honestly. "I just hope they understand I am going to say I have a really bad flu."

"You do what you have to" Jimmy said. He reach over and squeezed her hand. At Spinners car she got in the passanger seat and Jimmy in the back. Once Spinner put Jimmy's wheelchair in the trunk he got behind the wheel started up the car and began to drive.

"Spinner" Jimmy whispered 15 minutes later. "Look she is out" he nodded toward a sleeping Paige.

Spinner smiled at her softly and reached over and pushed a strand out of her hair. She was so beautiful. "I can not believe Paige is going through this. I thought the thing with Dean was bad but this isn't helping her healing."

"Yeah but at least we can help her. You know Paige she played she was strong but she needed her friends more then anything. We should call Marco and Ellie when we get back to my place. We can let them know that Paige is sleeping and we are not waking her up."

"Good idea. I might go and visit this Griffin while she is asleep" Spinner growled out. "It is his fault he should of told Paige and here she is blaming herself. She has no fault in this he needs to learn his lesson not to mess with girls like that espically my Paige."

"Your Paige?" Jimmy asked arching up one of his eyebrows. "So you do still love her."

"Always have and always will Jimmy. Paige is my other half and I am going to show her I love her and win her back. I am going to be by her side through everything and show her that someone does love her and will never lie or hurt her."

"Good luck" Jimmy said. "Jane saw you loved her and she has given up on you. I hope you two can still be friends."

"If she can't be my friend then she can't. Honeslty right now the focus is Paige and her being okay. I am going to be there day and night for her. She is my main priority."

At Jimmy's place Spinner carried Paige as Jimmy opened the door. He went and laid her in the guest room and came back out as Jimmy was talking to Marco on the phone. "He is glad we found Paige" he said when he hung up the phone. "He says to let him know when your brining her back in the morning. Him and Ellie are staying home to meet her. She is going to have a good support system with all of us."

"Who knew that we all grew apart after graduation and we are all coming back together. Well the only ones missing are Ashely, Hazel, and Terri then the whole gang would be back."

"Yeah who knows it might happen one day" he smiled. "I am going to get some sleep. You try and get some to. See you in the morning Spin." Jimmy went to his room to get ready for bed and climb into his bed.

Spinner got some water and carried it into the guest room and stripped of his jeans so he was only sleeping in his tee shirt and boxers and climbed into bed next to Paige.He knew he had it rough going through the testicular cancer but they got all of it. He was cured and he could have a normal life and he had some sperm frozen just in case but Paige might not have a life in six months it could be a waiting for when its time to die life.He hated knowing she had to go throug this but he vowed to be there for her every step of the way and she can know she is loved and has people there by her side. He held her tight as he fell asleep, the first peaceful sleep he had in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Degrassi even though I wish I did at times.

**Chapter Two**

_Previously on First Love Is True Love..._

_Spinner got some water and carried it into the guest room and stripped of his jeans so he was only sleeping in his tee shirt and boxers and climbed into bed next to Paige.He knew he had it rough going through the testicular cancer but they got all of it. He was cured and he could have a normal life and he had some sperm frozen just in case but Paige might not have a life in six months it could be a waiting for when its time to die life.He hated knowing she had to go throug this but he vowed to be there for her every step of the way and she can know she is loved and has people there by her side. He held her tight as he fell asleep, the first peaceful sleep he had in a long time._

Paige woke up the next morning when she tried to roll over she felt a warm body next to hers. She gasped and turned over and Saw Spinner laying next to her in just his boxers. She began to panicking and sat up gasping for air. Her lying in bed with Spin both of them half dressed could only mean one thing.

Spinner felt her move and was shocked to see her having trouble breathing. "Paige Paige calm down" he said and looked deep into her eyes.

"Spin, Spin I am sorry I didn't mean to do this to you" she said tears coming in her eyes and running down her cheeks.

"What are you talking about Paige?"he asked wiping away at the tears on her cheeks.

"Last night what we did I could of gave you HIV if I have it."

"Paige we didn't do anything" he said and smiled. "Just calm down close your eyes and remember last night.

Paige did as he asked and her body visably relaxed when she realized she just fell asleep. And typical Spinner he was worried about her so he stayed near by so he cold be there for her. It had to make her smile to know Spin has never changed at least. "I am sorry my brain was not working."

"It is okay you have been through a lot" Spinner took her hand and rubbed his thumb across the palm soothingly. He knew that always relaxed her and he was sure Paige hasn't changed so much that this did not work anymore. As her body movements relaxed he smiled glad he could help her out.

"You are always so understand Spin after all we have been through you are still here" Paige smiled at him softly and sweetly. "Thank you for being here for me. I should go though I am sure that Marco and Elle are worried about me."

"It is fine Jimmy called them last night. They were happy we found you and not some creep. How about you eat and then I can take you home before I have to get to school" Spin suggested with a smile.

"That sounds good to me" Paige said. She watched him get dresseda nd head for the bedroom door. "You go on out I will be right there" she said to him. She watched him leave and smiled softly. She was thinking of there past and knew if she was still with Spin she would not be in the position she was in at this point in time.

"Hey Jimmy" Spin said when he came into the kitchen. Jimmy was already up and making them breakfast. "So I was thinking we head to school after we drop Paige off at the house and we can talk to Marco and Ellie for a bit first" he said. He also wanted to make sure she was okay and was in her bed before he left.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea. That way we can figure out how to help Paige and stuff" Jimmy said. He still considered Paige a best friend since they have been best friends since middle school. "Also if that guy is around we can keep him from Paige."

"He better hope he doesn't talk to Paige when I am around" Spinner said. He was itching for a fight with this guy.

"Something smells good" Paige said stepping into the ktichen. "Hey Jimmy wish the situation was better with us hanging out again. I am really sorry I have not been a good friend. And thanks for forgiving me and I already thanked Spin this morning. Have you talked to Hazel?"

"No I tried calling for two months after she got to her school and she never called back so I gave up."

"I know so did I, it hurt that she suddenly stopped talking to me. She is my best friend and we told each other everything and she suddenly treats me like that" she said sitting at the table. "Funny thing I still miss her. She would be suprised that me and Ellie are friends now to" she laughed.

"How did that happen anyway?" Jimmy asked and chuckled as he brought there food over to the table.

"When you live with someone you have to be friends or kill them. And blood is not easy to get out of carpet or clothes. So we slowly became friends. But I know I can depend on Ellie and she was the one after Marco to hug me last night."

"Well I am glad you two became friends. I am sure Marco is to" Spinner said as the three of them began to eat. "Since it is early I thought we would come in and visit for a hour before we have to head to school" he said to Paige.

"I am sure Marco and Ellie would like that. But I am going to take a shower and lay down for a bit" she said. She would spend the day with her stuff animals in bed only seeing friends and that does not include griffin.

"That is fine" Jimmy said. He was worried about Paige she wasn't all sparkly and shiney and smiling like she normaly was. This guy really messed her up and he could of gave her something worse then any other STD or even pregnancy.

"You two have to come around more often now. Hang out and stuff, we all need to go out as a group again" Paige said and smiled. She knew she could get through anything with her friends by her side. Today would be the last day of sulking and crying she would get through this, if she can surive rape she can get through this.

"That sounds like a great idea" Jimmy grinned. "We can go and karoke out or old hang out" he chuckled.

"Yes that is perfect we should do it this weekend" Paige said getting excited. "And you know I am going back to work tommrow. It will drive me crazy staying home all week by myself, plus need to work for a high position in the magazine" she grinned.

"How do you like being Miss Fashion?" Spinner asked her.

"I love it I am having all my dreams come true" Paige said honestly. "Some photographers even let me put in my suggestion for photos when ideas are not working. And guess what they keep them since they seem to work."

"That is great Paige soon you will have your own magazine" Jimmy grinned.

"How are you doing Jimmy?" she asked him between bites of food.

"Good I am doing physically therapy. And the therapist thinks over time I can walk again."

"That is fantastic news Jimmy" Paige squealed. She got up and went over and hugged and kissed him on the cheek. "When you learn to walk again we are having a party to celebrate" she told him. "And with me planning it, it will be the biggest party of the year" she grinned.

"Oh now Paige is on the lose watch out" Spinner said teasingly.

"Hey be nice" she hit Spinner on his shoulder. "Or else I will put pictures of your bad hair year on the internet" she said to him in a sing a song voice.

"You wouldn't" Spinner said to her. He definatly was not proud of his bad hair days he could of looked so much better.

"Oh yes I will" she laughed. She sat back down and finished her food. When they three of them were done eating they left the apartment and loaded into Spinner's car. They headed over to the house she shared with Marco, Ellie, and Griffin. At her place they parked and unloaded. The front door opened and Marco and Ellie were there.

"Paige" Ellie said and went and hugged her. "I was so worried about you last night but I know you were in good hands."

"Thanks for taking care of her" Marco said giving Jimmy and Spinner a hug.

"No problem" Jimmy said. "It was all really Spinner" he said honestly.

"Then thank you a lot Spinner" Marco told his former good friend. "I don't know how I can thank you. She was in bad shape when she left and I couldn't stand to see her get hurt."

"How about we go inside" Ellie said as her Paige started walking up the steps.

Paige was nervous to see Griffin again, she really did not want to see him at all. She couldn't stand him for what he did. He lied to her and did not think to tell her before or after, at lest he used a condom but she knew that did not prevent anything. The chances were still there she could have HIV. She saw the guys follow behind. Once inside she said see you later and went and took a nice long hot shower to relax.

"Poor Paige" Ellie said. "I hope for her sake she didn't get it. And for Griffin's sake I hope he didn't. I can't believe we trusted him and gave him that room."

"I know we should of known something was wrong with him. He seemed to perfect for his own good" Marco said. He was protective of Paige like a brother, and he knew Dylan would be mad to. He still love Dylan but he knew he would have to move on since he was never coming back and he could take care of Paige for Dylan.

"Well if he causes any trouble let us know" Spinner said. "Me and Jimmy can be here asap and take care of him."

"Trust me I am so mad at him for what he did to her. Paige may not be nice everyone but we understand and all love her. It hurts me to see her like this. She was so broken last night it was scary. That wasn't Paige we saw" Jimmy said as they walked into the living room and sat down. He wheeled his chair next to the couch where Ellie and Marco were sprawled out.

"How did she sleep?" Marco asked.

"Good I did not feel her stir or hear her until morning" Spinner said.

"What do you mean you did not feel her stir?" Ellie asked him curiously.

"I did not want her to sleep alone in case she woke up. So I slept in the bed with her" Spinner said and blushed.

Marco smiled and chuckled. "I do think our Spinner is still in love with his honeybee" he said and grinned.

"Oh trust me he is" Jimmy chuckled. "You two need to get use to seeing him around alot. He said he would be here for her all the time and be there day and night whenever she needed him" he said to them.

"Aaaawwww" Ellie and Marco said dramatically and broke into giggles. It was hard to believe they could laugh after what went down after last night. But both could tell that Paige would get over this she is strong and she wouldn't want them to be all down and stuff.

"Well I for one am glad she has you Spin. I think Paige will be fine with all of us supporting her" Marco said.

"What about Alex?" Spinner asked casually.

"Alex isn't around anymore has not been for months. After she almost got Paige fired on her first day and not being there for her and not having any job or anything or plan Paige hand enough. She kicked her out and ended the relationship. Between you and me they were wrong for each other, Paige needs someone that gets her" Marco said. And he thought that Paige was still in love with Spinner and always would be so no relationship will work out unless it is with Spinner.

"It is true though she would hang around and stuff and not get a job to help us pay or anything. And she would want a say in who got the room and just day to day stuff here" Ellie said. "I never liked her that much she seemed to hang onto Paige to say she just had her. I am glad Paige came to her senses and saw her for who she was. She blew off Paige to go smoke with Jay" she shook her head in disgust.

"Get off me" Paige yelled from her room. They all heard it and jumped up and went through the kitchen to her room. And there was some guy that Spinner and Jay never saw holding on to Paige's arm begging her to listen to him. Ellie and Marco suddenly got in on it trying to get him to let go of Paige's arm but he wasn't. That is when Spinner decided it was time to step in and get this creep away from Paige, this must be that guy Griffin.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Degrassi even though I wish I did :-).

Love the Reviews keep them coming.

And I am sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. Life got busy and I kidn of got away from writing my stories. I will be sure to updeat more often now for sure, I hope you all are still into the story.

**Chapter Three**

_Previously on First Love Is True Love..._

_"Get off me" Paige yelled from her room. They all heard it and jumped up and went through the kitchen to her room. And there was some guy that Spinner and Jay never saw holding on to Paige's arm begging her to listen to him. Ellie and Marco suddenly got in on it trying to get him to let go of Paige's arm but he wasn't. That is when Spinner decided it was time to step in and get this creep away from Paige, this must be that guy Griffin._

"Get off her man" Spinner said pushing the guy away from Paige. "She asked you to leave her alone so do it." He hated seeing her so upset and it killed him inside. He stood protectivly at her side and gave the guy the meanest deadliest glare he has given anyone.

"I was just trying to talk to her to explain" Griffin said and looked at the group. "I wanted to explain everything. I like her I didn't mean to do this to her. I did not think she would get hurt by this."

"Well she did" Marco said. "You broke her trust, and ours. You could of told us all, we would treat you good. We would of still taken you but this is different" he said. "You never said one word and now Paige might have HIV because of that."

"Fine I will tell you all this now. I am going to find somewher else to live, I can't stand living here because seeing her go through the worry everyday would kill me." Griffin looked around at the group and saw relif on Paige's face and that hurt. He really liked her and it hurt him that she was feeling like that about him.

"Good" Paige said and crossed her arms. "I don't need to hear anymore of what you have to say. I don't want to speak to you or see you again" she held up her hand when he opened his mouth. "I am going to take my shower now" she said. She touched Spinners arm as she walked by as if to say thanks.

Spinner glared at Griffin as he watched Paige walk away. The guy actually was hurt by Pagie's reaction, but it would be any normal reaction to not being told this major thing. "You know just give up on Paige she doesn't like you" he said. "You hurt her and I am not hurting you because she wouldnt' want this. So stay away from her if you know what is good for you." He walked by Griffin and knocked his shoulder into the other boys and headed back into the living room.

"I didn't mean to do this" Griffin pleaded with the others a pleading look on his face.

"Its to late" Ellie said. "I trust you and you did this to Paige, to one of my boyfriends, one of my friends." She shook her head in disgust and pulled Marco out of the room back to the living room.

"I can't believe you did that man, you could of been cooler with this. Told her and explained then. I can tell you this much I have known Paige since grade school. She won't listen to you now its to late and the others won't. You see were like a family" Jimmy said. "You hurt one of use we all react and we all protect that person espically Paige."

"I am sorrry I don't know what else to say" Griffin said to him. "But it is best I move out as soon as I can. Tell her, tell her I am sorry and I did not mean to hurt her."

"It is best you do go man" Jimmy said. "It is best for everyone if you go" he said honestly. "I can't promise I will tell her, I am protective of her to. She is like a sister to me" he said. He turned and wheeled back into the living room without another word. He saw Spinner pacing while they waited for Paige to get done. "Has he been like this since he got in here?"

"Yeah" Marco said. "He is ready to attack but he won't. Paige really brings out the protectiveness in him" he said. He was amazed at how much he could tell Spinner loved Paige. He always thought they were the perfect couple and then Spinner broke her heart by going with Manny, he has never seen her so upset over a guy before. Now it seems as if all that fell away and they are close again, that can only mean one thing. They would soon be back together and he hoped it was for life this time.

"I wonder how he is going to be at school. I hope no one says the wrong thing to him because he will blow up. He can't take his anger out on Griffin so he will find someone else to take it out on" Jimmy said. He would keep a close eye and try to make sure he does not get in trouble for fighting, Jimmy had a feeling he would be busy all day with that task.

"Good luck with that I remember how short tempered Spin is" Marco said. He looked at Ellie that was trying to talk softly to Spinner to get him to sit down. Marco knew Spinner, he could not calm down until he saw Paige for himself and saw that she was okay. And he he knew he would have to touch her just to make sure for real.

Paige was back out into the living room in 30 minutes. She was dressed for work in a pair of black pants and a white lacey top and black blazer and white heels. "I am heading to work" she said picking up her purse. "Well I will be when the cab gets here" she said and laughed.

"We can give you a ride" Jimmy said. "Me and Spin have to head to school anyway" he said and smiled. "You don't mind dropping her off first do you Jimmy?"

"No of course not" Spin smiled at Paige. "We won't be late" he said. He checked Paige over and she looked good refreashed more like herself. "You look great by the way" he said and smiled. He walked over to where Jimmy and Paige was.

"Great thanks you two that really saves me on some money" Paige said and smiled. "I will be home after work." She gave Marco and Ellie a kiss on the cheek and a hug. "Have fun today you two" she said and smiled and walked out the door. Spinner and Jimmy followed her after sayin good bye to Marco and Ellie.

"Wow she looked happy" Marco smiled and put his arm around Ellie as they sat on the couch. "Now that she is okay I am so tired" he laughed and yawned.

"Me to" Ellie said and laughed. "Who knew me and Paige became such good friends. I mean I knew I liked her now but seeing her like that put a lot into perspective she has become one of my best friends" she said. "Now can we sleep?"

"Of course Miss. Nash" he laughed. He laid his head back on the couch and closed his eyes. Next thing he knew he was asleep and it did not take Ellie long to follow him into sleepy world. They were exhausted after last night with the staying up and worry about Paige.

"Thanks for the ride again guys" Paige said from the backseat.

"Anytime" Jimmy said as Spinner drove along. "It is nice to hang around you and the gang again" he said honeslty. "Tell you what how about we pick you up everyday" he offered. "You don't mind that do you Spin?"

"Of course not" Spinner said and smiled. "I would be happy to drive her around anywhere she wants to go" he said and smiled at her in the review mirror. He was happy to see her smile back the way she did, it warmed him inside and warmed his heart like nothing else.

"I will have to two cutest cab drivers in the world" Paige said. They laughed when a old favorite song on the radio came on. They all began singing along at the top of their lungs. When they pulled in front of her work she kissed Spinner and the Jimmy on the cheek. "Thank you boys."

"How about all five of us go out to eat tonight?" Jimmy suggested. "We can have dinner as a group just like old times."

"That sounds fantastic" Paige said. "Just call the two and let them know. But I would let them get some sleep" she said and laughed. "I have a feeling they did not get much sleep last night. I will see you later on then I need to get in." She got out of the car and rushed inside the building.

Spinner did not drive off till she was inside and looked over at Jimmy. "Don't even say it man" he noticed his friends look. He drove off and headed for the school.

"You are so in love with Paige still. I mean no suprise you have always been" Jimmy grinned. "I mean everyone knows it. But you know what it is expected, I mean because you and her are like the perfect couple" he said honestly.

"Let me guess we give ken and barbie a run on the money" Spinner chuckled and grinned. "But you see your wrong Paige is way hotter then barbie, she isn't just hot she is beautiful, and gorgeous and perfect."

"You have it bad" Jimmy laughed as they pulled into the school parking lot and parked. "It is cute though" he said getting in his wheelchair once he had sitting it outside. "You and her are the most perfect couple ever. You are like soul mates."

"Thanks man, I hope she sees that soon. I don't want to push her you know. I want her to realize it on her own. I am going to give her time" Spinner smiled as they walked inside. "Man this place is different without Paige, Terri, and Hazel and all here. I will be glad to join them in the real world."

"Yeah the new girls aren't like them. They try to be queen bees but they are far from them" Jimmy laughed. "And no girl is like Paige that is for sure" he grinned. "No girl has her attitude or anything. Darcy and all is hot but not my type."

"Yeah I don't know why I dated Darcy. She was good looking but not really my type. I only dated Darcy to date someoen honestly. I mean she knows that and she got mad but she is cool now. She is happy I am happy, because well Paige is back in life." Spinner was so happy to have Paige back in his life he has not been this happy in a long time if he was honest with himself.

"Hey guys" Jane said when she walked up to them. "How is your friend?"

"She is good just some issues." Spinner said. He was glad him and Jane could be friends and he was glad she uderstood it would only be friendship.

"What is wrong?"

"We really can't say it is private" Jimmy said. "I mean if she ever wants to tell you that is a different story" he said honestly. "I hope you understand."

"Oh yeah I totaly understand" Jane said. She knew that she wanted to know more about this Paige. She has heard about her apparently she stared the spirit squad and was the hottest girl in school. But she was with a chick at one point in time. "Is your friend still with that girl she was at one point in time?"

"No they broke apparently they were all wrong for each other" Spinner said. He had a huge smile on his face as he said it. He as so just so glad that Paige was single that gave him a even bigger chance with her espically since they hooked up awhile back before she got with Alex after graduation.

"Wow you and your frineds have a love life that is complicated" Jane laughed.

"You have no idea" Jimmy laughed. "We would have to draw you a chart of all the crushes and girlfriends and boyfriends our groups had. We all find a way to connect back to someone" he said honeslty. They always have had that in the group.

"Do you guys want to hang out tonght?" Jane asked.

"Can't we made plans with some of the old gang" Spinner said.

"Okay another night" Jane said. "Well see you at lunch" she said. She turned and walked away heading for her first class.

"Dude she is dissapointed" Jimmy said.

"I am sorry but Pagie comes first" Spinner said as they reached his locker. Then they went to Jimmy's and the rest of the day flew by. School was boring espically for Spinner who wanted to be with Paige. And Jimmy was just amused he has never seen him so jazzed up like this before. Paige really brought him to life and he always knew Spinner and Paige would end up back together. At the end of the day they headed over to pick Paige up from work and take her home.

"Hey" Jimmy smiled as she got in the car.

"Hey Paige how was work?" Spinner asked as she pulled out into traffic.

"It was good I liked having my mind occupied" Paige said honestly as she put on her seat belt. "How was school?"

"Slow" both of them said at the same time and all three them had to crack up.

"I don't miss school that is for sure" Paige told them and crossed their legs. When they got back to the house they all went inside and while the group talked Paige went to get ready. She took a shower and did her hair and make up. She put on a black halter dress and black heels. She wanted to look good for the night out and if she was honest Spinner to. "Do I still love him?" she asked out loud.

"Who are you talking about?" a voice said from behind and she turned and gasped.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Degrassi even thought it would be great if I did.

I am glad the reviews are coming in. To address some issues. I know Palex happened but the way I am writing is the way I viewed the relationship. I do not think her and Paige were right for each other, and she did live with them and did not put in anything and wanted to help make home decisions. And I feel Paige broke up with her cause she had no direction in life while Paige did, and I am a Spaige fan first. So I am writing on my views on how the whole Paige, Alex relationship ended and what it was like.

**Chapter 4**

_Previoulsy on First Love Is True Love_

_"I don't miss school that is for sure" Paige told them and crossed their legs. When they got back to the house they all went inside and while the group talked Paige went to get ready. She took a shower and did her hair and make up. She put on a black halter dress and black heels. She wanted to look good for the night out and if she was honest Spinner to. "Do I still love him?" she asked out loud._

_"Who are you talking about?" a voice said from behind and she turned and gasped._

"Marco you scared me" Paige said and put a hand on her chest. Her heart was beating rapidly. "My you look handsome" she smiled. She looked him over and smiled. If he was straight and she had a crush on him she would so go for him. Tonight he was dressed in a pair of black pants and a red button up shirt a black tie that hung to the bottom of his shirt, his black shoes and his black fedora.

"Thanks so you do Paige. I bet Spinner will love it to" Marco teased her as she grabberd her purse.

"Marco" she blushed. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Oh please you still have a thing for him the same way he does for you" he grinned.

"No I don't and he can't no way" she said suprised.

"Why not? You two were the golden couple and each others first love. Personaly me and the others think that you two never stopped loving each other. And from your statement when I walked in you are beginng to think the same thing" he sat on her bed.

"Please don't say anything" Paige said. "I need to figure things out first." She took Marco's hand in hers. "I do have feelings for him but I am not sure how deep."

"Your secret is safe with me" Marco smiled. "I just want you to be happy. I think he makes you very happy" he said. He gave her a hug.

"Hey guys Spin and Jimmy are here" Ellie knocked on the door and stuck her head. "And you both look great" she smiled at her friends.

"So do you" Paige grinned. Ellie was wearing a pair of black dress pants and a red and black corset top. "Okay we have all been living together for to long. We all color cordinate now" she laughed as he walked out of her room. She smiled at Jimmy and then Spinner when they got to the bottom of the steps. "Well you two look handsome" she said to them.

"You do to" Spinner said and smiled broardly. He was glad Paige liked his outfit. He was in a pair of dark denimi jeans and a blue button up shirt. "And it seems you all match" he teased them. That caused the three of them to laugh out loud.

"We did not plan to it just happened" Marco said and smiled. He noticed how Paige and Spinners eyes both lit up when they saw each other. And he knew that it would not be long before they decided what they felt for each other. They had the kind of love and relationship that is life long. He hoped he could find that one day because he did want that kind of love.

"Whos car are we taking?" Jimmy asked. He was dressed in a pair of black pants and a white button up shirt.

"Um how about ours since it is bigger" Ellie said. She was refering to the suv that her and Marco and Paige bought together. That way they can all share it and they can all go out together when they want to instead of taking the smaller cars that Marco and Ellie use to have.

"Okay sounds good" Marco said. He opened the door and let Ellie and Jimmy got out and Spinner and Paige followed him. They all got into the SUV and headed out to dinner. The conversation was full of memories and laughes as Marco drove. In the backseat was Jimmy, Paige, and Spinner. In the front seat was Ellie and Marco.

When they got to the restauarnt, Spinner got the Jimmy's chair out for him then helped Paige out and the group headed inside. They got a table in the private rooms. "Man this place has memories" Paige smiled. "The dinners and kareok" she laughed.

"Like the time we all sang we are family" Marco grinned. "Off key but loudly and we had fun."

"Ah yes and when me and Paige would sing the duets" Spinner laughed.

"And the way you two would act out the song was even better" Jimmy laughed. "I still have the tapes where we video taped it."

"I missed those times I have to watch them. I am sure it is funny as you say" Ellie smiled.

"Trust me it is" Marco and Jimmy said.

Paige rolled her eyes. "Don't forget your performances are also taped. So we are not the only ones to make fun of" she said. She smiled over at Spinner who she was sitting next to. "Oh by the way I heard from Dylan, he is um coming home in a few months." She looked over at Marco while she said this.

"He is what" Marco said and put his drink. "Is he bringing hom that guy?"

"Yes" she whispered and looked down. "I think it is messed up, he gave up the best guy ever" she smiled at her friend. "You can do so much better then my loser brother. In fact I saw some of the guys checking you out at work the other day when I came in."

"Really" he smiled.

"Yeah next time pay attention" Paige took a drink of her soda.

"She is right Marco" Ellie said. "I mean your hot and the guys know it."

"Where is Dylan?" Jimmy asked. He lost track of him after he stopped hanging with Paige when she graduated.

"He is on some hockey team in the netherlands" Paige rolled her eyes. "Stupid he had to go that far to play the game. He could of got on a team around here."

"I am thinking of going to school with you all next year" Spinner said and grinned.

"Me to actually" Jimmy said. "It will be great to have us all in the same school together again."

"I was just thinking" Paige smiled. "We should try and find Hazel, and get together with Ashley. And have a whole night out, the old gang. I wonder if Ashley would be up to it."

"I am sure she would I can talk to her" Jimmy volunteered.

"I can do some looking on line for Hazel" Marco said and grinned. He was getting excited he would love to have the whol group back together again. "What about Terri?"

"I can talk to Terri I have talked to her off and on." Paige smiled happily. She was so happy that they could be the group of friends again. The ones that people wanted to be at school. "How is Mr. Simpson? I haven't seen him in a long time."

"He is good, still the same great teacher. The best Degrassi has ever had" Spinner said. He actually liked Mr. Simpson, that is rare for him to like any of his teachers. "And Kwan and I get along now" he grinned.

"I remember how that use to be always pull tricks on her" Marco laughed.

"And sometimes you went to far" Ellie gave them a look as they got ready to place their order.

When the waiter left they began the conversation again. "How is college?" Jimmy asked.

"Great I love being the new editor of the paper" Ellie grinned. "I will have to get a copy for you to read, I am quite proud of it" she smiled broadly.

"Our Ellie is one talented writing" Marco said and put is arm around his friend. "We feel special that we get to live with her, and she is just plain awesome."

Ellie blushed and smiled. She was never one that took compliments well. If you told her a three years ago she would be living with Paige Michealchuk and Marco Del Rossi she would of said not to Paige and maybe to Marco. Now she can't imagine two better people to live with. "I must admit I have awesome room mates to" she grinned. "The trendsetters" she grinned.

Paige and Marco smiled. They were very into fashion each of them. They had that in common and both liked to dance, Paige even liked to go to the gay clubs with Marco they were so much fun.

"I was just thinking what are we going to do about a third room mate" Marco said. That caused the girls to groan.

"Won't it be easy to find one?" Spinner asked noticing the destressed looks on all three faces.

"It will take forever" Ellie said and sighed.

"And we will be going through nightmare interviews again" Paige sighed and closed her eyes.

"I suggest with get headache medicne" Marco said and took a sip of his drink. "I guess I can put up the notice and spread the word around at work" he said.

"I will put a ad in the paper" Ellie offered.

"I can listen to see if I hear anyone that is looking for a place to stay" Paige said. "This time can we do a background check" she joked.

"Well this time don't sleep with the room mate" Marco teased back and laughed. It was good to see her smiling again and being able to joke about it. He looked around and wondered who would want to join them in the house to be a room mate. It has to be someone honest and cool and fun that they can all get along with.

"To bad we still have three months of school I could be the room mate" Spinner grinned. It would be fun living with them but he wouldn't be able to because by then they would find someone else. "I mean that way you know your room mate."

Marco grinned and looked at Paige and Ellie. "You know what I like that idea. We could be fine for three months, and then that way we at least trust Spinner. And we know he would be a cool room mate."

"Very true"Ellie mused and looked at Paige. "What do you think Paige?"

"I love it" she squeal and smiled. "I say we do it. To bad we don't have room for Jimmy to" she said sadly.

"It is cool I will be over a lot so it will be like I live there" Jimmy teased and laughed.

"Well that is solved easy enough" Marco grinned. He got refills for the drinks. "Lets toast to us friends now and always and to room mates" he held up hsi glass and they all toasted. "Tonight was a sucess, we are having a good time, room mate problem solved, and we are all reconnecting again."

"I know it seems we have blessing that were sent our way" Ellie smiled at Spinner and Jimmy.

When the food came they all dug in and after the food was finished off they went into the karokee part of the night. It was full of laughs and teasing. They stayed for about three hours before they headed back to the house. They were glad to see Griffin's care was not there.

"We should go" Spinner said as he and Jimmy went with the group toward the steps. "School tommrow, us young ones still have it early" he laughed.

"Well we had a great time Spin" Marco said. "See you around" he yawned. "I am tired out" and he saw Ellie yawn to. She waved and said good night as her and Marco went inside. Paige was the one left outside with them.

She gave Jimmy a hug and kiss on the cheek before he got in the car. Spin put the wheelchair in the trunk and walked to the drivers side. "Talk to you later" she said and kissed his cheek and hugged him.

He hugged her back a bit longer then necessary. He kissed her cheek and smiled. "Night Paige." He got in the car and drove away.

She walked into the house a dreamy smile on her face and got ready for bed. It did not take her long to sleep and it was no suprise the next morning when she woke up that she dreamed of Spinner Mason.

The week passed by quickly. They didn't get to see the boys but they were having dinner at the house Saturday. Griffin moved out with any more incident, and Paige had a suprise guest for the group. And then she had no idea Marco did either. That day Paige, Marco, and Ellie were in the kitchen and Spinner and Jimmy came over early to helpw ith dinner. Soon the food was on the table and it was all set when the doorebell rang. Paige hurried up and opened it up and squeal when she saw it was. She threw her arms around them and hugged them tightly.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Degrassi it belongs to the creators of Degreassi and the N.

**Chapter Five**

_Previously on First Love Is True Love...._

_"Well we had a great time Spin" Marco said. "See you around" he yawned. "I am tired out" and he saw Ellie yawn to. She waved and said good night as her and Marco went inside. Paige was the one left outside with them._

_She gave Jimmy a hug and kiss on the cheek before he got in the car. Spin put the wheelchair in the trunk and walked to the drivers side. "Talk to you later" she said and kissed his cheek and hugged him._

_He hugged her back a bit longer then necessary. He kissed her cheek and smiled. "Night Paige." He got in the car and drove away._

_She walked into the house a dreamy smile on her face and got ready for bed. It did not take her long to sleep and it was no surprise the next morning when she woke up that she dreamed of Spinner Mason._

_The week passed by quickly. They didn't get to see the boys but they were having dinner at the house Saturday. Griffin moved out with any more incident, and Paige had a surprise guest for the group. And then she had no idea Marco did either. That day Paige, Marco, and Ellie were in the kitchen and Spinner and Jimmy came over early to help with dinner. Soon the food was on the table and it was all set when the doorbell rang. Paige hurried up and opened it up and squeal when she saw it was. She threw her arms around them and hugged them tightly._

"Terri I am so glad you could make it" Paige said. "I did not tell anyone you were coming. They will be so surprised." She looked over her over. "Love the outfit you are looking hot hun."

"Thanks Paige you to" Terri said. It would be great to see her old friends again. The only one not here was Ashley from what she heard. But you never know anymore who shows up. "We have to stay in touch much more often" she smiled at Paige. "I really have missed you, all of you."

"We have missed you" Paige said. "I am sure that we can have more get togethers like this since you have decided to move back here. To bad Spin took the open room you could of had it."

"What do you mean he took the extra room?" she asked as she took off her coat.

"Well he has decided he is going to take the free room when he graduates here in three months" she blushed.

"I know that look you still are into him."

"Okay yes I am now don't say anything." Paige took her arm and led her toward the dining room. "Everyone I have a surprise. Look who it is and they just moved back" she pulled Terri into the room.

Everyone rushed up to them and gave Terri a hug and a kiss. It was all I missed you and you look great. Marco couldn't wait till his surprise came.

"I hope you don't mind Ashley just called me and I invited her over" Jimmy said coming back in the room. "Terrie" he said suprised. He wheeled over to her and had her bend down so he could give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"The group is almost complete" Terri said. "Ashley and Hazel are the only ones missing in the room."

Marco smiled and slipped out of the room. Hazel should be there any second. He opened the door and went outside to wait for her. "Hey Hazel" he said when she stepped up on the porch.

"Marco" she hugged him. "You look great."

"Thanks you to" he said. "Wait till you see who all is here." He led her inside and took her coat and hung it up. "Another to add to the group" he said leading her into the room.

Shouts of Hazels name filled the room. More hugs and chattering filled the room up. Next thing you know Ashley is there a few minutes later, and after about ten minutes of catching up they sit down and enjoy their dinner. By the end of it they were all lounging around the room laughing about what happened in the past.

"Remember that awful hairdo Spinner use to have" Jimmy said. That caused everyone to crack up and so did Terri when she saw the pictures.

"Oh I wanted to shave it off so bad" Paige said from her spot next to him. "But at least now it is gone."

"Yeah I do wonder about my hair choice to" he said and chuckled. "I will admit it was not my best choice for hairdo at all." He put a arm casually around Paige and loved the feeling of it.

"At least you admitted it" Pagie said and laid her head on his shoulder. This did not past the notice of the others and they all had about the saem thought, that it was still there between the two of them.

"What have you been up to Paige?" Hazel asked her former best friend. She hoped that was a friendship they could get back.

Paige looked down and the ones that knew what was going on had sad looks in their eyes. "I got involved with our old room mate and well he didn't tell me had HIV. So I am going for a test and I might have it to" she said softly and looked at her hands. She saw Spinners hand cover hers and sighed. She could get through anything with him and the others by her side.

"Oh Paige" Ashely said. Ashley thought Paige has been through enough with the rape and now this, she was not having a easy life. She gave her a hug and sat down on her other side. "If you need someone to talk to call me anytime."

"Ditto" Terri and Hazel said at the same time. "You won't be going through this alone" Terrie added. "You will always have someone there for you" Hazel said and put her hand on Pagie's knee.

"I have missed you girls so much" she said and gave them each a hug. "We should have a reunion of PMS" she and laughed. "We haven't played music together in so long and you must admit that we rocked."

"I am all for that" Terri said and smiled.

"Me to" Hazel grinned. "We were good."

"Lets do it" Ashley said. "Maybe we could get a gig or something here on campus" she said hopefully.

"Maybe" Paige said. "Marco do you know if your work lets people do gigs?"

"I have no idea but I can ask" he said. "I would love to see the four of you on stage again together."

"Great we can start picking out outfits now" Paige said. "Let's go see what I have to get a general idea." Hopping off the couch she hurried over to Ashley Terri and Hazel and pulled them up. "Be back later boys be good." The girls including Ellie hurried out of the room and up the steps to Paige's room.

"By the time Spinner moves in here we will still have a free room" Marco joked with a smile on his face. "The way him and Paige are all over each other."

"Dude I would not mind that arrangement but I am not pushing. I am giving her time" Spinner said. "Think she will get back with me?" He did not want to get his heart broke but if she did not take him back he could not stop himself from still loving her.

"Oh I am sure she will" Jimmy said and smiled. "You two always have a connection. Somehow you always find your way back to each other" he said after taking a sip of his drink. "The whole group back together" he said amazed. "I never thought this would happen" he said honestly.

"I know but it feels good" Marco said. "It feels right, like how it should always be" he added. "I mean some friends do not stay friends after school but I thought we would be different. And now here we are back together. To bad we all can't live here together"he said wistfully.

"Maybe we can" Spinner said. "Hazel and Terri and Ashley could share a room. And we would just need one more room for Jimmy" he said. "Of course that would only work if by the time comes I am sharing a room with Paige" he grinned.

"I can talk to Ellie" Marco said. "I am sure we can make room. This is a big place, even if we have to make the attic into a room, and the room we store stuff in as the second room" he said. "But I like the idea of all of us sharing a place. Of course who knows what trouble we can all get in" he chuckled.

"Very true we are not a calm group always something happening" Jimmy told them and chuckled taking another sip of his drink. "But that is what makes us fun we are never boring."

Up in her room Paige was holding up clothes for the girls. They could coordinate best they can. "What about this?" Holding up black jeans and a leopard print tank top. "Sexy right?"

"I love leopard print" Terri said. "We should incorperate it in someway."

"I can handle that" Ashley said with a smile.

"Me to" Hazel added. She did not normally wear it but for something like this she could for sure. "So you and Spin looked comfy down there" she smiled at Paige as she looked at the photos around the room.

Paige blushed and began putting everything back in her closet. "We are friends he has really been there for me through this mess" she said and turned back to the girls when her blush was gone. "And he is going to be the new room mate" she added. "We will be seeing each other alot so it is good we can still get along and stuff."

"Yeah sure if you say so" Terri laughed. "You still have a thing for Spinner" she teased. "Not suprising because of how much you two went through when you were together. I am still suprised that you two even broke up" she said honestly. "When Hazel told me I about dropped the phone. But now you two are acting like you are together again. With the cuddling and smiles."

"Okay okay you got me I still love Spinner" Paige said and sighed and sat at her vanity. "But I can't tell him I do not want to ruin anything. Epsically with him becoming a room mate. I don't want to mess that up" she looked around. "I am not going to say anything to Spinner about my feelings."

"I think he loves you still" Ashley said. "The way he acts and looks at you" she told her honestly. She walked over and put a arm around Paige. "Just watch him and you will see. Then if you want to tell him after you see how he feels you can. You can do it in a real orginal way, like in a song when the time comes." Suddenly she got excited. "Lets get back together for good not just for one gig."

"I would love to be back together as PMS for good" Terri said. "We had so much fun with it and got closer as friends" she said and smiled at them. "I am in. What about you?" she asked Hazel and Paige.

"I am in" Hazel said after thinking a minute. "Now it is just you Paige."

"Okay I am in" Paige laughed. "It was fun when we would pratice and perform" she laughed. "So PMS back together for good" she laughed and smiled. The girls stood up and gave one big hug to each other. "Once we get a gig somewhere someone can see us and then decide they want us for good. I know it can happen I can feel it."

"I trust you when you say that" Ashley said and smiled. "Okay want to get together one day this week to practice. When is everyone free."

"I am free in the evening since I have class during the day. And I can let you know when I find a job here" Hazel said.

"I can do evenings to, classes for me and some evenings I might have a photo shoot" Terri added.

"Evenings for me to, I have classes and my intership at the magazine" Paige said.

"Since I still have this year of school to finish I can do evenings to" Ashley said. "So how about tomorrow evening here?"

"Okay" Paige said. "I can let Marco know I am sure he won't mind."

"I don't have a problem with it" Ellie said from her spot where she sat on the bed. "I will like watching you all perform together again. Can I watch practices?"

"Of course we need someone to tell us when we sound good or if we need improvement" Hazel grinned.

"Yo girls stop your gabbing me and Spin have to go" they heard Jimmy yell up the steps.

"Down in a second" Paige yelled back. Leaving her room with the rest of the girls they headed down the steps. Her and Ashley had their arms around each other and went they walked into the living room the girls are put their arms around each other. "Guess what" she said and got the attention of Maroc, Jimmy, and Spinner.

"PMS is back together for good" the girls annoucned as a group.

"So more then one gig huh?" Marco asked smiling.

"Yep" Hazel grinned.

"We got talking and remembered all the good times we had with the group" Ashley added.

"And decided to get together for good" Terri chimed in.

"That is great" Jimmy said and smiled. "I can not wait to see you performing all over the place."

"Me to" Spinner said. Paige came alive while she was on stage and she looked so beautiful under the lights. He is excited to see her there again.

A hour later everyone was tired so they figured to crash there. Paige had the girls sleep in her room and that included Ellie, and Marco and the guys shared his room. Of course the girls stayed up even later talking into the night while the guys fell asleep quickly.

Paige was the last one awake. And she knew tonight changed things, things were falling into place. She loved Spinner, and she had all her friends back together. She only wondered what Spinner thought of her, little did she know in Marco's room Spinner was asleep dreaming of her and the life they could have together. Neither one of them knew that the rest of the group was wondering when they were going to get together at last.


	6. Chapter 6

Degrassi does not belong to me, it belongs to its creators and the N.

**Chapter Six**

_Previously on First Love Is True Love....._

_A hour later everyone was tired so they figured to crash there. Paige had the girls sleep in her room and that included Ellie, and Marco and the guys shared his room. Of course the girls stayed up even later talking into the night while the guys fell asleep quickly._

_Paige was the last one awake. And she knew tonight changed things, things were falling into place. She loved Spinner, and she had all her friends back together. She only wondered what Spinner thought of her, little did she know in Marco's room Spinner was asleep dreaming of her and the life they could have together. Neither one of them knew that the rest of the group was wondering when they were going to get together at last_

The next morning Paige woke up first. She decided to make breakfast for everyone, putting on her robe she headed down the steps. She gasped when she saw someone in the kitchen. "Spin you scared me" she put her hand over her chest. "What are you doing up? I thought I was the only one."

"I have gotten use to waking up early. Plus I have to open the Dot in a hour and a half" Spinner explained. He even thought Paige looked beautiful in the morning. "What time did you girls fall asleep?"

"I am not sure" she laughed. "We stayed up late talking that is all I know. Of course you know us we always could talk all night long" she smiled. It was just great having the group of friend back together. Just like old times and it was not awkward or anything she thought to herself. "Let me make something for you quick."

"That is okay Paige" Spinner said pouring himself a glass of orange juice. "You helped with dinner last night you need a break" he told her and smiled.

"I don't mind making anything" Paige said as she looked through the cupboards. "So what do you want Spin?"

"How about french toast?"

"Okay french toast coming right up" Paige smiled. Getting out the bread and butter and all out she put it on the counter and got down a big pile of plates and silverware. "Can you get glasses I am sure everyone will be done soon." Glancing at Spin as she put the pan on the oven to melt butter first on it.

Spinner got the glasses down for her and just at that time Jimmy wheeled into the kitchen. "Hey Jimmy" he grinned.

"Hey you two what you making?" Jimmy asked Paige. She has really got into cooking since she moved in her with Marco and Ellie he noticed.

"French Toast" Paige smiled as she put on four pieces of toast in the large pan. "How did you sleep?"

"Good of course we probably got more sleep then you girls" Jimmy said to her teasingly.

Paige laughed and stuck out of her tongue. "Well we are just more interesting then you men" she said pretended to look snobby. After taking off the four pieces of toast she put four more on. "Can you get everyone else up? Breakfast will be ready in a half hour and it should take that long to get ready." In her head she counted how many pieces she would need, it would be 16 in all, it was good that french toast did not take long to do.

"I am going to shower" Spinner jumped down. "So I can get some warm water" he laughed and left.

"Want a drink?" she asked Jimmy.

"Yeah can I get some milk?"

"Of course" she passed him a glass and handed him the carton of milk out of the fridge. "Help yourself to anything" she smiled. "I know you will be here more often so you might as well learn your way around the kitchen and learn where stuff is. How is old Degrassi?"

"It is good not the same without you and the others there. Drama still abounds" Jimmy chuckled. "But I do not think there will be a time when it never does of course. I might be biased but the spirit squad is not the best we have had, not like the original."

When she took out four pieces and put four more in she walked over to Jimmy and kissed him on the cheek. "Your so sweet, no wonder I love you. You know how to make me feel good."

"Hey now no love affairs int the kitchen" Ellie said teasingly when she walked in. "Hhhmm your french toast great" she grinned. "We always try to encourage Paige to make this more often" she laughed. Hoping up on the bar stool she crossed her legs. Picking up the juice container off the counter she poured herself a glass of orange juice.

Paige went back to finish the french toast. 20 mintues later it was all done and everyone was around the table and starting to eat.

"Paige your cooking skills have come a long way" Hazel told her with a smile.

"Thanks I had to learn when we moved in here. That way we all take turns doing kitchen detail, which you will have to join in to Spin" Paige smiled at Spinner.

"I can do that I can cook" he grinned between bites of food. It was nice to have group time together which hopefully it can be more often now.

"Great" Marco said. "And he gets the bathroom" he added. Him and Paige and Ellie hated to clean the bathroom.

"Great idea" Paige and Ellie said with a grin. "It is yours Spinner" they chorused together.

"Aww man" Spinner groaned which caused everyone to laugh.

At the end of breakfast the group began to disperse, they all had things to do. Paige was going to enjoy her time alone at home since it was saturday and she did not have to work. Spinner left first and then Hazel and Terri together and then Jimmy left and Marco and Ellie both left for work. Paige went up to her room and got out her clothes for the day and took her shower and then got dressed. When she was dressed she grabbed a book and went down to the living room and curled up on the couch. About a hout later there was a knock on the door and she got up and answered it. "What are you doing here?"

"Paige I came to talk to you" Griffin said to her with a pleading look on his face.

"What do you want to talk about? How you never told me about the HIV before we had sex? How I am feeling as I wait to get tested and be retested? How my life could change drastically? There is nothing to talk about Griffin, just get out of my life and leave me alone" Paige said with a glare.

"Paige I am sorry I never met for any of this to happen. I did not know how to tell you, please Paige. I like you a lot and want to be with you if you will give me the chance" he said to her.

"No" Paige said firmly. "I want nothing to do with you now go away" she slammed the door shut in his face. She really wished that he would just go away and leave her alone he did enough. Sighing she went back to her book but she could not concentrate. Picking up the phone she called the local pregnancy center and set up a time and day to get a HIV test. As she was hanging up the phone Marco walked in the house.

"Hey Paige whats up?" Marco asked sitting in the chair.

"Well Griffin showed up asked me to get with him I said no and called to set up my test. It is Monday at 10 am" sitting down she looked down in her lap. "I am nervous Marco and scared."

Marco moved over next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. "I can go with you" he said. "I can hold your hand or whatever or just keep you calm."

"Thanks I really appreciate that Marco" Paige said with a smile. She was so grateful to have a friend like him, he was and always would be her best friend.

The weekend passed quickly, it was spent reconnecting with old friends and just hanging out. Monday Paige woke up early and showered and cleaned the house to keep her mind off things. She fixed a big breakfast for Marco, and Ellie, and herself. Then when Ellie left she got dressed so her and Marco could leave.

She fidgeted in the car on the way over to the clinic. She could not keep her hands or legs still, the nerves were really getting to her. She never got like this usually she was cool calm and collect but not over this. She could not be she needed answers. She needed to know whether it was false or positive.

Marco reached over and put a hand over hers to calm her down when he pulled into a parkings space. "It will be cool Pagie" he told her. "You need to know and you know no matter what me and the others are all here for you. Did you tell them you were coming today?"

"No I didn't I did not need everyone looking at me with pity and concern. You know that drives me crazy as it is" she sighed. Closing her eyes and opening them again she got out of the car and looked at Marco as he got out. "I can do this I am Paige Michalchuk I can face anything and anyone."

Marco followed her as she strode through the door of the clinic like she owned the place. Now this was the Paige he knew, the Paige he did not worry about. The strong Paige that he recognized. He wanted to kill Griffin for turning her life upside down again, she has been through more then her share of crap in her life. But with Spinner back in it, it could look up, she was always her happiest with Spinner, he got her more then anyone else she ever dated.

"Paige Michalchuk" she said to the recpitionist that asked for her name. "I am here for a test to see if I have HIV." She said this without flinching or getting upset that was a step in the right direction.

"Fill out this paper work and you will be called back shortly just give it to the nurse then" the woman behind the counter said and passed her a clip board with papers and a pen attached to it.

Taking it Paige went and sat by Marco as she began filling out all the information. "I can't believe I am here doing this, we all know we thought I would be last person worried about this. I was always so careful about things like this."

"You didn't know and he did not tell you, you can't blame yourself" Marco put a arm around her. "So relax I am sure it will be fine" he said with a smile as she kept on working on the paperwork they gave her.

"Paige Michalchuk" a nurse called out from the doorway that led to the area where the labs and exam rooms were.

Paige stood up with Marco holding her hand as they followed the nurse through the door.

"Hi how are you?" the nurse who's name tag said Rachel said.

"I am good but will be better once all this is over and done with and know what it going on" Paige said. At least talking to someone kept her mind off things where she did not get jelly legs.

"Everyone feels the same way. Have you had a test like this done before?" She took the clip board from Paige. "You wrote you were raped, did you do any test of the sort after?"

"I did not, I did not tell anyone till it was to late and never thought to get test done by the time it went to trial. So this is my first test ever of this sort. Will it hurt?"

"It depends on the person if you don't like needles it will."

"I should be fine they do not bother me" Paige assured me. "If I get nervous I have my best friend Marco here to help me" she squeezed his hand.

"Hi" Marco said with a smile. "I knew she would need some support so I came with her."

"Which is good many people do not bring someone for support and this is a emotional thing" Rachel said. It was so good to see that there is someone there for them. "Here is the room have a seat and I will be in take your blood once I get what I need." She pushed the door to a room that was also a little lab open so the two young people can go in and sit down.

Paige sat in one of the plastic chairs by the wall next to Marco. "I hope it does not take to long I am already going crazy" she laughed. "I just want to know the results more then anything."

"I know you do" Marco patted her leg. "I am sure it will be fine, that you will come back clean and clear. This was why they did not want me to give blood at the blood drive that year in school, they thought cause I am a gay man that I would have HIV or Aids."

"Which is dumb and just plain wrong, they were discriminating against you because you are gay" Paige told him. She got so upset when she heard that, she did not know why everyone treated gay people differently. She loved Marco and her brother it did not matter to me they would rather be with a guy then a girl.

"Some people are like that. I have learned that and do not care anymore. Speaking of people you and Spinner looked close this morning" he nudged her.

Just then Racheal came back and soon the test was over and they were told Paige would get a call in a week with the results.

"Paige now you and Spin whats the deal?" Marco asked when they were in the car leaving the leaving the clinic.

"There is not deal we are friends and only friends" she blushed. "And this morning Spin was downstairs when I went into the kitchen and I made some breakfast that was it" she said honestly.

"You going to tell Spinner you love him yet?" They all saw last night the love they still had for each other.

"What" Paige said and blushed blood red. "No no no that would be a big mistake. I do not even know if he still loves me."

"Oh he does" Marco said. "We all could tell."

"I am still not going to rush it" she told him. "Let things develop on their own."

"I am sure it will all develop quicker once he moves in" Marco smiled. "And we get to see it all happen in front of our face" he grinned. "Our own real life soap" he teased.

Paige laughed and smiled. "We won't have as much drama as soap couples" she smiled. "If we get back together drama free is my goal."

"We have been through a lot as a group, defiantly have not had a boring friendship or times together" he laughed as he pulled up in front of the house. "But of course all the crap we have been through brought us all close together, a unbreakable bond" he smiled at her affectionately.

"Very true" she smiled. She got out of the car and went to his side. Leaning in she kissed his cheek. "Now you get to work hun. I say we get pizza tonight to I don't feel like cooking."

"Sounds good to me I will call Ellie from work and ask her if that is cool. You go and relax and try to enjoy your day" he said. "See you later" he waved before he drove off.

After watching him drive away with a last wave to him Paige turned and walked up the steps and let herself in the door. She was glad the test was over now she only hoped the week would pass quickly.

Someone watched their new neighbor Paige Michalchuk walk into her house. It was so convenient that she was there of course he saw that she had room mates and saw that she had all her friends over last night. He would just have to watch before he payed her back, she destroyed his life and he could not let that go. And a part of him knew she belong to him and he would make her see that. She destroyed his life and she would make him scared to be with anyone but him because of it. He can hurt her and make her his all at the same time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

_Previously on First Love Is True Love......_

_After watching him drive away with a last wave to him Paige turned and walked up the steps and let herself in the door. She was glad the test was over now she only hoped the week would pass quickly._

_ Someone watched their new neighbor Paige Michalchuk walk into her house. It was so convient that she was there of course he saw that she had room mates and saw that she had all her friends over last night. He would just have to watch before he payed her back, she destroyed his life and he could not let that go. And a part of him knew she belong to him and he would make her see that. She destroyed his life and she would make him scared to be with anyone but him because of it. He can hurt her and make her his all at the same time._

That night Paige was going over some emails from her boss on her lap top. She had camped out in the living room vegging all day and watching tv. Glancing up she smiled as Ellie walked into the living room carrying a pizza box. "I come baring food" she laughed and sat the box on the table. "What have you did all day?"

"Been lazy and watch tv and ate and now checking some emails from work" Paige smiled and cleaned up her mess. "Marco must be working a bit late since he is not home yet."

"He has to stay a extra hour and he asked me to get the pizza" Ellie said helping Paige straighten up the room so they could eat. "So he should be here soon" she looked at her watch.

"Thanks both of you" Paige said sincerly. Before back at Degrassi she was a bitch to Ellie a lot of the time, now Ellie Nash is one of her best friends, something she would of never predicted three years ago. Leaning over she gave Ellie a hug to convey all of her feelings.

Ellie hugged Paige back, this Paige was the Paige she loved. Since she has gotten to know Paige she has seen the bitch was the mask. The real Paige is nice and kind and protective of everyone she loved. "You are welcome" she told her after she pulled back from the hug.

"Okay time to eat" Paige laughed and went and got three plates and napkins. As she walked out of the kitchen the front door opened and Marco walked into the house. "Hey just in time getting ready to dig into the pizza" she gave him a smile.

"Great knew I had great timing" Marco chuckled. It was good to come home and have things be peaceful and seeing a happy Paige. Sitting his stuff by the stairs he walked into the living room with Paige. "Hey Ellie" he said sitting on the floor across from the girls who sat on the sofa. "How was the newspaper office?"

"Good" Ellie smiled. "I love being Editor" she said honestly. "We are doing a piece a month about a professor that is standing out that month. The students send in ballots and whoever has the much that month gets it. And we don't do repeats so all professor's have a chance."

"I can't wait to read them" Marco said.

"Is the same person going to be writing them?" Paige asked as she took a bite of her slice of pizza.

Ellie chewed and swallowed the piece of pizza in her mouth before answering. "Actually no, everyone is going to get a chance to write a article also" she said. "That way no one feels like they are being slighted, and everyone is so talented so I know each article will be just right." As a editor she wanted others to respect her and give everyone a chance, she really felt that is what made the paper work so well.

"I do like that idea" Marco said. He knew Ellie was going to be a great editor when she got the position. "Your issues are good, a lot of articles for everyone. You cover all things so that everyone on campus at least has a article that they want to read, that appeals to them."

It did not take long for the three of them eat the whole cheese pizza. "Well I am gonna shower and head to bed I am tired" Paige said and yawned. "Plus work tommrow" she smiled. "I will be glad to be back, I can't believe I am actually saying I miss work" she laughed. Helping clean up before she went up and took her shower and climbed into bed. It took only a few moments for her to fall asleep.

The next morning Spinner walked into Degrassi and smiled at Jimmy who was waiting for him. "Hey man" he said to him and gave him a high five. They headed to there lockers chatting. "You want to see if the gang can meet tonight out, we have only gotten together at the house. We should all go out, we can go to our karokee bar" he said with a grin.

"Sure that sounds good" Jimmy said. "Just like old times which I have missed. I will call Hazel" he said and looked up at Spinner. "I will give Ashley a call to." He has talked to both girls since they have reconnected. Thought it seemed his feelings for Hazel were coming back which suprised him. He thought it should be Ashley over Hazel since he had last been with Ashley. I guess Hazel being his first love it made sense thoughs feelings would come back.

"What are you thinking about?" Spinner asked noticing the far off look on his friends face. A friend he was so grateful to have after the past.

Jimmy looked aroun dto make sure that no one could hear. "Hazel and Ashley" he said honestly. "I am getting my feelings back for Hazel. I just keep thinking though it should be Ashley because I first dated Ashley" he said.

"Well you loved Hazel and you were not in love with Ashley" Spinner pointed out as they got their stuff out of their lockers.

"That is true" Jimmy said agreeing with Spinner. "That has to be it. But I am not going to be saying anything to her anytime soon. I want to be sure of my feelings, that it is just not something that is happening because she is there" he said. "Unlike your feelings for Paige which never left."

"Your right my feelings for Paige never left" Spinner said as they headed to their first class. "I can't deny them any longer but I don't want to just jump in a relationship with her. I want to rebuild our friendship so the romantic relationship can be stronger."

"You know your not stupid like people think" Jimmy said teasingly to him and chuckled as they walked into their frist class of the day.

Spinner laughed at what his friend said. They day passed quickly and come lunch him and Jimmy were at their usual table when Jane walked up. "Hey Jane" Spinner said and smiled. "How have you been?"

"Good" Jane said. "I have missed hanging out with you" she said honestly. Jane just hoped she was not making a fool of herself. She loved Spinner and wanted him to love her in return. "What about you?" she asked sitting down iwth her lunch tray.

"Busy hanging out with old friends and reconnecting" Spinner said. The conversation seemed ackward and the rest of lunch passed with little spoken, her feelings for him were obvious and he did not want to hurt her right now in front of everyone. He would have to sit down and talk to her soon and explain that he only saw her as a friend and that is all he would ever see her as.

Paige's day up to that point was busy with work. She was running around running errands and helping out at photoshoot. Lunch was just a quick bite and she was back to work. She was leaving the building that evening at five when her cell went off. Smiling when she saw Spinners name pop up. "Hey Spin" she told him after pressing talk.

"Hey Paige" Spinner smiled. "Me and Jimmy had a idea of all of us meeting up at the karokee bar. Dinner and singing what can be better" he said to her. He hoped she would say yes.

"I would love to have you talked to the others?" she asked hailing a cab.

"Jimmy talked to Hazel and Ashley they are in. And I am getting ready to call Marco and Ellie" Spinner told her. "I am sure they will say yes though."

"So am I" Paige said. "I am getting in a cab now and heading home and changing. I can meet you there" she said getting into the cab that pulled over for her. She gave her address to the driver and sat back still on the phone with Spinner.

"I can pick you up" Spinner said. "I have not left the house yet" he told her iwth a smile.

"If it is not to much trouble" she said as they cab pulled up in front of the house. Paying she got out of the cab and walked in and saw Marco and Ellie wer enot home. Heading up to her room she kicked off her heels and put her stuff away.

"No trouble" Spinner said. "I can be there in thirty."

"Okay sounds good" Paige said. Taking off her clothes she walked into the bathroom still on the phone. "See you when you get here." Hanging up the phone she stepped into the shower. Taking a quick shower she went to her room and got dressed. After her hair and make up was done she opened the door and bumped into Spinner.

Automatically his arms went around Paige to steady her. He was staring into her beautiful eyes and could not say anything. He had no idea what came over him but he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. When he felt her kiss back he tightened his arms around her and slowly deepened the kiss. He felt her hold tight to him, and soon they were not even thinking of the others waiting. And before he knew he back her into her room and kicked the door shut and they were on the bed. For the next hour they got lost in each other not knowing the others were waiting and wondering where they were, they did not even hear their phones when they were being called by their friends waiting for the missing two.


End file.
